musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey Singh
' Harmanjit "Mickey" Singh ' (born December 21, 1990) is an Indian born, American raised singer, songwriter, producer, and dancer. His fusion of Punjabi and English music gained recognition through his landmark EP (extended play) titled "Mick's Tape" released on July 22, 2013. His different approach to Urban-Desi music has caught the attention of many.The popularity of his genre, which is compiled of American fusion mixed with Punjabi and a pinch of Jazz has been exponentially growing, especially among the youth. Early Life Born in Hoshiarpur, Punjab, Mickey began singing at the age of 3. At the age of 13, Mickey moved to the United States with his family, where he explored his musical creativity and developed an artistic blend of South Asian and Western sounds. With support from his family to pursue his artistic passion he recognized the importance of heritage and culture no matter where you might live in the world. At the age of 15, he started working in an American studio. At the same time he went to school for Mixing , to learn the art of music. During this time he only worked with American producers and learned how the sound system works. Meanwhile, he continued listening to Bollywood music at home. He felt the urge to connect with both Indian and American genres because of his stay in India during his formative years. He also felt that this type of genre needed to be developed because it can cater to a wide audience. Career 2012-2013 Mickey Singh first caught the attention of the public in 2012 with his Punjabi remix to Rihanna's Birthday Cake sang by Mickey Singh himself and Amar Sandhu. Shortly after, in December 2012, Mickey Singh released his remake of Rahat Fateh Ali Khan's "Akhiyan" with his own blend of western music and Punjabi vocals. The video for "Akhiyan" crossed 1 million YouTube views by december 2014. On July 22, 2013 he released an EP titled "Mick's Tape" which included ten songs in which he incorporated a blend of western sounds and Indian vocals.He later did Mick's Tape Tour in 50 cities across North America. The song Bad Girl was the first music video from the EP and the video amassed more than 2 million views on YouTube by July 2015. Bad Girl was also recognized as a must have in your Bollywood workout playlist by Women's Health (magazine) in December 2014. The second song from the EP which has a music video is titled "In Love" featured Mickey Singh alongside Pakistani teenage sensation Asim Azhar. The music video of "In Love" was uploaded on YouTube December 2013 and this video crossed 1 million views by December 2014. 2014-present His first official single was through his own label MathOne Ent. The track is titled "Double Addi" and it featurs vocals from Mickey Singh, Amar Sandhu, and DJ Ice. The music for the song is also produced by Mickey Singh along with 2 NyCe. He gained significant youth fan following, especially in india by remixing Ankit Tiwari's hit song Galliyan from the movie Ek Villain. The remix titled "Moving On" was uploaded on YouTube December 2014 and the video amassed more than a million views in less than one month. Following the first month of the release, Mickey Singh's fan following in India tripled. His first official release in India and also through a Indian based record label occurred on February 9th, 2015 when he released the single "Ho Gaya Pyar" through Speed Records. The music video for "Ho Gaya Pyar" crossed a million YouTube views in less than a month. Mickey Singh collaborated with Diljit Dosanjh on romantic song titled "Ishq Haazir Hai" for whom Mickey wrote the Lyrics and produced the music. The song reached No. 1 on the BBC Asian Network download chart the first week. Collaborating with Diljit Dosanjh exposed Mickey Singh to a larger number of Punjabi music listeners worldwide, especially in Punjab. Mickey has performed alongside Bollywood singers like Shaan, Sunidhi Chauhan, Ali Zafar, Manj Musik, Raftaar, Badshah, Imran Khan, Jay Sean and also with actors like Parineeti Chopra, Aditya Roy Kapoor. Fashion Mickey Singh has collaborated with Indian jewelry label Kawachi to recently launch his range of exclusive bow tie’s label “MICK'S KAWACHI” on the month of November 2014 in New Delhi, India. Discography Songs References Category:American R&B artists Category:1990 births Category:Bhangra artists